danganronpanegativefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamago
A clown whose biggest desire is to see others' bright smiles Appearance They are light skinned and tall with long, brown wavy hair that has multicolored strips and reaches down to their waist. In causal wear they wear minimal clown makeup; red circles on each corner of their mouth and a turquoise symbol under their right eye. Their eye color is a dark brown that's nearly black. They wear a yellow and white striped collared shirt with short overalls with an orange polka dotted center pocket that is always filled with different types of balloons and has a yellow ribbon tied around their waist. They also have rainbow colored socks each with three different colored stripes and red velcro shoes. Other accessories include star shaped earrings and frilly off-white gloves. The following contains spoilers: Their real hair is a vermillion color; short but shaggy and messy from lack of care and parted to the left. Stats Being a clown, they are quick with their hands, able to preform minor magic tricks and tie animal balloons comedically fast. They also are skilled in acrobatics, able to do cartwheel and flips as well as other feats that takes extensive practice Personality Energetic and social, they are always eager to engage in a conversation with others. They always believe in the good in others and are unsure how to react when in a tense situation, aware acting as their usual goofy self might be inappropriate. They have a good moral compass and discourage mean-spirited actions, however can be easily convinced or pressured into doing things. Background Tamago is the eldest from a very large family who was very quiet, sad, and severely unhappy with themself. Originally they were a gymnast and excelled in it, however they didn't feel fulfilled or into it. Once they got into clowning started small at first, preforming for their siblings, and then other birthday parties, before eventually trying out for a big named circus. Their background in gymnastics made them very promising and they were brought aboard. From their very first show they fell in love with seeing the crowd's smiling faces and realizing they caused it. They started going by their stage name full time and associated their name with such an unhappy time in their life that even the mention of it makes them sick to their stomach. Story With the introduction of a new motive after Jun’s execution their illusion of happiness was shattered when they accidentally discovered Sei was given a paper that contained their real name; Tadashi Nakada. They confronted her about it however she was dismissive and they grew fearful that she would reveal it. With all the stress they were facing their faith and trust in everyone wavered and they ultimately decided to kill Sei by hanging her from a basketball hoop when the gym lights went out in the middle of Katari telling a story. They crumpled under the weight of killing someone as well as being called their birthname name by several others and confessed during trial before being executed where it was revealed they’d been wearing a wig the entire time. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Insert after-game content here. Relationships *Mi Na - The two got along well despite their different personalities and Tamago was easily convinced into joining in on any mischief Mi Na came up with. *Kameyo- Having 6 younger siblings, they felt a sense of duty to keep her spirits up and cared quite a bit about her *Naoko- The two weren't particularly close during their killing game , however in their highschool years the pair were quite the duo due to their clashing styles of comedy Trivia *Their stage name was inspired by their little siblings poking fun at one of their most worn outfits; a white shirt and yellow dolphin shorts *Their favorite fruit is peach Category:Characters